


Service all included

by YuukoUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Massage, Somnophilia, kinky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/pseuds/YuukoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Sasuke's birthday what can you give a man who can get anything he wants? Probably one thing he wouldn't buy himself. A massage! The perfect solution for the workaholic man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service all included

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction-net the 9 of August 2008.  
> This fic was beta'ed by Aikage, however English is not my first language, I hope you can forgive my mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Sasuke almost groaned when the girl at the counter started to giggle. He wasn’t very fond of the idea of getting a massage, but people kept telling him that he was stressed but with a life like his, what did people expect? 

But even his brother told him that he was acting like a workaholic. It was not like he listened to him -much- but when Itachi reminded him that he hadn’t take a single day off in more than a year; that got him thinking.

His birthday had been last week and when he got a gift card for a massage center. He looked skeptically at the moron who had given it to him but the only response he got in return was a shrug of shoulders. 

So, after a week of being constantly annoyed, he had checked the spa’s web site. A woman named Tsunade was the manager who had an excellent curriculum in health care, which made him little bit more comfortable with the whole ordeal. 

He had called and asked for a girl named Sakura (as the note on the gift card suggested) and when he told her his name, the girl started to speak excitedly, telling him how much he was going to enjoy being attended to by _him_.

Who the hell was _him_? She was talking like _he_ was some kind of rock star. 

So again, Sasuke almost groaned when the girl –he suspected was this “Sakura”- started to giggle. His appointment was the last one of the day. He wanted it to be that way so he could work all day long, and he also didn’t want a lot of people around. Surprisingly enough, she had agreed to ask the masseuse to take late shift –like if she had already anticipated his request. When he arrived, the spa looked almost empty. 

He had to admit that the first part of the treatment was excellent. They had a sauna and a small pool, which was used for relaxation. They also kept giving him chlorophyll beverages which he couldn’t see the point of –he wasn’t a plant- but they tasted good anyway. 

After almost an hour passed in a blink of an eye, Sakura asked him if he was ready for the massage. He got out of the pool and –by directions of the girl- had gone to take a quick shower, wearing only the robe she had given him.

Sasuke started to get a bit nervous. I mean, really? A stranger touching him? And the place looked totally empty now. Maybe it hadn’t been a great idea to ask for a late shift. But he wouldn’t back down now that he was there.

The girl kept walking –and talking- without noticing any of Sasuke’s uncomfortable thoughts until they reached the room. She opened the door and let him enter first. The first thing that Sasuke noticed was the scent that filled the room. He couldn’t name it; it was strong but at the same time smelled wonderful. The place was well illuminated but the atmosphere was warm. He already felt more relaxed... until he saw _him_.

Sasuke had to close his eyes and pray to the gods that he would be able to contain an erection. In the room was his blond who seemed to blend into the earthy decoration. He had the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. He wore white which was an amazing contrast to his tanned skin –he had to remember that- and a huge grin. 

“You can leave the robe there, Sasuke.” Oh that girl took too many liberties for his liking. But he went to get ready anyway. “If you need something, just ask Naruto here”

The girl then left, but not before sending a meaningful glare to the blond. At the sound of the door closing, Sasuke grew anxious again. What to say or do? He was about to take off his robe when he realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He turned around quickly only to find Naruto’s hand offering him a small towel.

“Mr. Uchiha”, Sasuke shuddered at the sound of his last name in those sinful lips, “don’t worry about it, relax, you can wear this. Now, if you please lay down with you face up so that I can start your massage”

With a smirk Sasuke did as told. He took off the robe while Naruto mixed some oils in order to give him some privacy. Sasuke realized the towel would only cover his private area and sighed. He turned around and climbed onto the table. It was actually more comfortable than it looked.

He groaned when warm oil touched his skin. Two big hands spread it along his entire body. His legs were first, followed by his chest. The scent of the oils reached his nostrils, and his cock gave a small jolt when those hands touched his nipples then his arms. Everything that was being done went a little too fast for his liking.

“I’m only spreading the oil on so your skin won’t loose the moisture from your shower. Would you like me to explain everything, Mr. Uchiha or just to relax?”

“Hm”

Naruto fell silent, transferring all of his concentration to the task at hand. Focusing on the head first, he moved to Sasuke’s temples, pressing on a point where any kind of forming migraine would be lessened. Naruto chuckled at the small moan that escaped Sasuke’s lips when he moved to work on his neck.

The first step in a massage was to take care of the head first, so that the client would relax and hopefully wouldn’t tense when he started to work on his body.

And Naruto was indeed pleased to find that Sasuke was almost slumbering when he started to knead his shoulders. Naruto hadn’t even started to massage his back and already felt all the knots on Sasuke. He chuckled, Sasuke was a workaholic.

Naruto spoke in a sultry murmur, coaxing Sasuke to relax and to fall asleep as if it were his only desire. His kinky mind began working when he noticed the even breaths ease out of Sasuke’s slack mouth. And god knew how bad he wanted to stick his dick between those slightly parted lips.

He moved his hands deftly, drawing circles with them on Sasuke’s chest. He carefully teased the erect nipples, earning him little moans when he pinched them. He noticed the hard on that Sasuke sported under the small towel.

“Mr. Uchiha?” he asked in a low voice, “Mr. Uchiha, are you awake?” When he got no response he moved to lock the door. A whimper was heard in the room, making Naruto’s groin jerk underneath his clothes. 

Naruto went back to Sasuke’s legs, taking deep breaths to calm himself as his aroused mind supplied him with various kinky scenarios. He went to retrieve the bottle of oil and poured some into his hands making them slippery again. Watchful of Sasuke’s sleep, Naruto started to massage his legs, going higher and higher until the only obstacle was the towel. Slowly Naruto moved the towel aside revealing Sasuke’s entire body. Damn! His cock was beautiful. All the man was gorgeous, but looking at him like that, erect and flushed, made Naruto think that he would cum right there.

Naruto’s hands were always touching some part of Sasuke, and slowly, very slowly they moved closer to Sasuke’s cock. Hearing his own heart beat in his ears, Naruto ran his fingers along it, earning a gasp from his sleeping beauty. Each time Naruto stoked Sasuke’s erection, he felt his own twitch. Bending lower until he was close, he pressed a long lick along the slit. He tried to calm himself down, but gods he was so damn hard! And Sasuke kept making those wanton noises in his sleep, spreading his legs a little wider, and even started to faintly trust his hips into Naruto’s hand.

Naruto began to feel bolder, encouraged by the moans that filled the room. He slowly engulfed Sasuke’s length, humming at the taste of pre-cum that filled his mouth, sucking and licking the slit in the head or bobbing his mouth all the way down. His own eyes rolled back when the moans were filled with painful pleasure. Sasuke was so sensitive! Naruto was sure that if he was awake, he would be begging to cum.

With sadistic delight, Naruto let Sasuke’s cock slip out of his mouth. Nipping all the way down, he started to suck on Sasuke’s balls while keeping up the long strokes of his length. He teased the slit in the head making the moans grow louder and needier. When he noticed the muscles contract, ready to climax, he let go, stopping everything. A desperate expression filled Sasuke’s face that soon turned into pleasured shock when Naruto engulfed him to the hilt. He watched the way Sasuke’s back arched along with a hoarse scream, moving his own hips as his mouth was filled with Sasuke’s essence.

However, as much as he would have gladly sucked him longer and harder to prolong his orgasm, Sasuke’s hazy eyes started to blink. Naruto straightened himself up, trying to hide his own erection by standing close to the table.

“I’m sorry to wake you up Mr. Uchiha, but could you please turn around?”

He watched, very amused at how Sasuke blinked a few times to clear his mind. Oh, he was so pretty with his face flushed and his lips tinged with a soft shade of crimson. With a “Hmm” Sasuke turned around slowly, as if his body weighted too much, laying face down with a satisfied sigh, forgetting –to Naruto’s pleasure- to cover himself with the small towel, giving Naruto a full view of his ass. 

Grabbing the oil jar, Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, and instead of pouring some oil into his hands first, this time he decided to do it directly from the jar. A small trail of oil started between Sasuke’s shoulder blades, the oil quickly spreading on the skin, and slid down his back. But it wasn’t until Naruto reached the lower back that his mouth curved into a sly smile. He kept pouring the oil, letting it slip between Sasuke’s asscheeks, observing lasciviously how the oil slid between the crack, reaching Sasuke’s balls. So obscene! He had to bite his inner cheek to restrain the moan that threatened to escape. 

He rubbed the oil into his hands quickly before he climbed the table to straddle Sasuke.

“Isn’t this unprofessional?” 

Aaah, so Sasuke had been paying attention after all? That thought thrilled Naruto. Sasuke felt the oil being spread all over his body. Had his pucker clenched trying to suck some oil in? He might have said that the position was unprofessional, but he didn’t do anything about it. 

He started to work Sasuke’s back; after all, the guy had come there to get a massage. Actually, he corrected himself, to get a stress relief. 

He thoughtfully worked out all the knots, unconsciously rocking his body above Sasuke. When he finally moved to the lower back, he let his hips rest on Sasuke’s tights just where the curve of his ass ended. He observed how Sasuke tensed at his erection poking his ass; however he wouldn’t stop unless Sasuke said something. As there was no objection, he continued moving against his back with teasing thrusts.

Naruto kept going for a while, not having to work out any more muscles but just for the sake of the friction. He noticed the way Sasuke was moving back a little, moaning, lost in the sensations. Naruto decided it was time to take things further so he stepped down from the table and poured more oil into his hands, beginning to work on Sasuke’s ankles. Going up slowly until he reached Sasuke’s ass again, Naruto held his breath as he began to fondle a little bit higher so that he could enjoy the soft skin.

“Naru-“ 

“Shhh” Naruto said softly to keep Sasuke in his sated trance “Just feel and relax” 

He said seductively with his best bedroom voice. He circled Sasuke’s entrance with one finger teasingly and it wasn’t until he heard a whimper that he pushed the finger inside.

The heat! Oh god, he felt the tight walls hungrily grasping at his finger, and it was just one finger! He pushed in and out, perversely enjoying the sensation and the view of his finger-fucking as his other hand helped him to separate the asscheeks. When he felt Sasuke’s hole loosen up enough to push in another finger, he did. With his other hand he began to unbutton his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers, moaning at the feel of his freed erection.

When Sasuke was loose enough to add the third finger, he climbed back on to the table, settling on the man between his legs. As he worked Sasuke’s ass he coated his own erection in some oil. He knew they were ready when Sasuke started to fuck himself on his fingers. 

He took them out. 

“Mr. Uchiha” he said whit a false apologetic voice “I think you got tense again” He moved his hands until they were settled near Sasuke’s head, and rested his chest on Sasuke’s back. One hand slowly drifted down to grab his own erection and place it at Sasuke’s entrance. “Do you want me to help you with that?

“Mmm”

“I didn’t hear you, Mr. Uchiha”, he said as he pushed forward a little, “Do you want me to help you?” Now half of the head was already inside. 

“Aaah... yes! Yes, please help me!”

And with a torturous pace Naruto thrust all his length deep inside to the hilt. And he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he came a little. Sasuke was so tight and he had this dammed erection for more time than was healthy. 

After a few seconds were used to recover his breath, he moved all the way out and thrust abruptly back in, gaining a low whimper. Then another one, and another one, and another one until Naruto couldn’t take it anymore. He changed their position so now Sasuke had his ass up while he kept thrusting. In this position he could see that Sasuke had his eyes shut tightly and was biting the fabric that covered the table.

“Shhh shhh, Mr. Uchiha”, he said gently grabbing Sasuke’s chin, “try to relax your jaw.” 

Then Naruto closed in and kissed him, plunging his tongue deep inside as Sasuke wasted no time in welcoming the appendage. Naruto greedily drank up all the noise coming from Sasuke’s throat. He teased his nipples with one hand, going down slowly, caressing the skin of his chest until he reached his erection, stroking it along with his slow thrusts.

“Aaah... I-I can’t... Oh god! I can’t take it anymore”

“Does it hurt?” Naruto asked squeezing the erection.

“Oh god! Oh god! Please!”

“It seems like we have to take care of this, don’t we?” 

“Yes... Please!” 

When Naruto pulled his erection out completely, it came out with a wet sound that only served to energize his libido. He turned Sasuke over, put Sasuke’s legs on his chest, and thrust in again. His hands caressed down Sasuke’s legs and when they reached his feet, Naruto slid his oiled fingers in between Sasuke’s toes, earning a high pitched moan. 

“Faster... please! Faster”

“Now now... why the rush?”

“God da-damnit! aaah... Move faster” 

He increased the pressure in between the toes, slowly moving his feet so that his legs would be wider. He enjoyed the view of Sasuke’s ass swallowing him, making him groan when he saw tears rolling down Sasuke’s face.

“Please...” 

“You like this, don’t you?” He asked as his hands releasing Sasuke’s feet and sliding down pale flushed skin to rest on the sides of Sasuke’s head. He brought his body down so close that his chest was able to fully cover Sasuke’s.

“Yes!”

A lick on the neck. 

“Do you like the way my cock fills your ass?” 

A loud whimper.

“Cause I like the way your tight hole feels around my cock” 

A lick on the ear. 

“Please” 

“You are a slutty man, begging to get fucked” 

“Aaah” 

Sasuke’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Naruto sucked at a spot on his neck. Tears of pleasure ran down his face while his mouth was wide open in a silent scream. With the intention of being closer, Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s legs again and put them on his shoulders this time, changing the angle of his thrust. 

“Please... please...” he whispered as his ass clenched around Naruto “Let me cum...”

A groan left Naruto’s lips “Not yet” he thrust in harder “I like the way you beg for it”

“Aaah... Aaah!”

“I like the way you can’t keep your eyes open”

“Hate you”

“Am I fucking you good?”

“Yes!”

“Am I pounding this ass good?”

“Aaah”

“I thought so; your mouth makes pretty noises”

Their bodies were slippery because of the oil; the friction between their chests was sweet torture while Naruto rubbed Sasuke’s erection at the same time. 

“Oh! Nghn...”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes! Oh god! Yes!”

“What would you do...”

“Anything!” 

“Anything?” Naruto slapped his ass “You little slut! You would do anything to get some cock in your ass, wouldn’t you?”

“Only yours!” Sasuke said breathlessly “Only yours!”

Naruto’s thrusts were getting faster, erratic. He loved the sense of power he was experiencing having Sasuke, who emanated authority, moaning and writhing under his body. The wet noises and the whimpers that filled the room increased his excitement.

“Good, because this tight ass and this cock is mine” Naruto reached for Sasuke’s erection and began to pump it. 

“Naruto... please! Please, let me cum” 

“Not yet”

“Please... I can’t take it... is too much... it hurts... aaah... is too much... I-I can’t think... please!”

His thrusts were getting rougher, crazy with desire as he watched Sasuke scream in pleasure. Satisfied with the moans and his own climax overdue, he bit into the neck that was willingly offered to him, marking the man below him.

“Aaah... Nghn... Aaah...” 

“Cum now... cum for me” 

Sasuke’s eyes flew open as he screamed his release. He could feel his insides being filled before he blacked out for a few minutes, hazily waking up with a warm weight above him. Feeling Naruto’s soft member pulsating inside him put him at ease.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“NARUTO!” came the muffled voice of the girl—Sakura, right? “You damned idiot! I swear that if you left a mess and Tsunade finds out what you did, you’re gonna regret ever asking me to teach you to give a massage for your damn hot boyfriend’s birthday!”

BANG! BANG!

“Did you hear me?!” 

Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow.

“Oh don’t worry Sas” Naruto was still inside of him “She is just jealous she didn’t get to watch my damn hot boyfriend.”

Sasuke smirked as he hugged the idiot.


End file.
